1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid to a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer has been known which performs a printing (recording) by ejecting an ink to a medium like a sheet from a liquid ejecting head. Then, in the printer, in order to continuously supply an ink to the liquid ejecting head in a stable manner when performing a relatively large amount of printing, a configuration is proposed in which the ink is supplied from an ink tank whose capacity of containing an ink is relatively large to an ink cartridge through an ink supply tube (for example, refer to Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 2,825,289).
In the printer having such a configuration, the liquid ejecting head is mounted on a carriage which is moveable in a scanning direction inside a main body housing. Then, the ink supply tubes extending from the ink tank provided outside the main body housing is inserted to a movement region of the carriage through an opening portion at the upper side of the main body housing to be connected to the ink cartridge mounted on the carriage. In this case, the ink supply tubes have the middle portion thereof in the longitudinal direction is fixed by a fixing member provided so as to cross an opening portion at the upper side of the main body housing, and accordingly a terminal portion of the ink supply tubes which is inserted to a movement region of the carriage is guided to the ink cartridge.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned printer, since a fixing member as a dedicated member for fixing an ink supply tube is provided across an opening portion, there is a concern that the ink supply tubes fixed to the fixing member disturb a movement of a carriage.